Hide-and-Seek
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Never play hide-and-seek with your boyfriend, especially when it's Marshall Lee. But being the adventuress that she is, she knew she could outwit him every time. But did she succeed though? Rated T to be safe.


**A/N:**

**I am srsly so fucking happy to have finished this fic. /bawlshappilywhileeating**

**I mean, SRSLY, this fanfic has been lying dead and alone since late May (i think?) and have not paid attention to it ever since. I feel awful. Thankfully, I managed to finish this today instead of (yet again) updating my fics. I SUCK BRICKS YO. ERGH.**

**Soooooo, anyways...just let me know how this goes alright?**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is NAWT moine, merely borrowed. **

* * *

She has no idea what she was doing here at the end of the library, or why she had to put up a ridiculous disguise which was composed of a pink beanie, a false moustache and some thick rimmed glasses. But the only thing she was sure of doing was avoiding some punk lurking outside, man hunting her. Marshall Lee was his name, and being a wealthy laid-back, lazy, drop dead gorgeous bassist was his game.

The sixteen-year old slowly peered from the shelves, eyes lock on the entrance in case she spots a familiar tousled jet black hair enter the library. Seeing that the coast was clear, the blonde quietly sighed in relief as she slowly slumped to the brick wall behind her.

"Thank God for large libraries with over 20 shelves per side" Fionna praised silently.

Fionna Venture was her name, and being an athletic, witty, chubby little sister was her game. Her blonde hair fell upon her back and landed on the middle of back with the pink beanie neatly keeping it in place. Twin sapphire blue eyes adorned her chubby cute face beneath the thick rimmed glasses. And she has a cute button nose, ruined thanks to a fake moustache. Fionna was all clad up in a gray off-shoulder with the words 'Adventurer' written all over it, red tank top beneath, dark blue skirt exposing enough leg and her favorite gray converse.

A soft vibration was felt from her skirt; thank god she remembered to silent her phone. Otherwise, a certain punk might find her in the particular library with the help of her goofy ringtone (which was her and her sister, Cake singing 'Adventure Time') reading the name on the screen, Fionna sighed in relief and pressed a button, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, remembering to keep her voice down.

"Hey baby cakes, how's college doin' for ya?" her 28-year old sister, Cake asked over the phone worriedly. Ever since her sister went to college, the older girl swore that there was never a day she'd miss the young girl dearly. And so, she made her promise her to call her whenever she feels like it.

"Cake?" she squeaked, finding her voice. "Oh, Hi sis! Uhh…it's doing great! I have a dorm of my own just a few blocks from the university, my sched's fine, the professors are so-so, but the food is way above my expectancy. YECH!" she faked a barf to entertain them both.

"Haha, that's good to hear. So their cooking ain't as great as Catharina Keringle Venture's? That's good news, which means our diner won't go to waste, BOOYAH!" her sister roared from the other side, making Fionna miss her even more.

"Oh, I forgot babykins! There's someone here who wants to speak with you!" Cake suddenly remembered, slapping her forehead at the thought.

From the other line, Fionna could hear her sister rambling about something and a Korean man's laughter to her foolishness. That was her boyfriend, Lordie, a pure blooded Korean who moved into town a few years back. When everything seemed to settle down, a cute little voice talked.

"H-Hello?" a small familiar voice cooed of which Fionna immediately recognized the voice and practically squealed happily.

"Baby BMO!? IS THAT REALLY YOU?" she asked, voice still low but so full of life.

She heard her sister laugh from the other side of the phone "Hey sis, yeah it's really me. And stop calling me a baby! It's just plain BMO!" Fionna laughed a little "Geez, I'm 9 already and yet you guys still call me a baby!"

"Sorry B, I just miss you! Cut your sister some slack alright?"

"I suppose…"

The two talked and talked about random topics regarding how they've been, what's eating them and such. That until Cake took the phone, announcing that it was time for his nap. She bade her brother goodbye and returned to Cake.

"Babykins I've been wonderin' why you're voice is so low and wary right now" Cake asked after her boyfriend brought BMO to his room "Is something wrong honey?"

"Oh…Ummm" crawling to take another peek, she was glad that there wasn't a jet black hair in sight, just a familiar tousled strawberry blonde hair that belonged to her best friend, Bubba Gumball, and a few others. She quickly crawled back to her place, returning to Cake.

"Yep, everything's alright. Just…remembering that I'm in the library researching for my homework" _and secretly hiding from Marshall Lee _"Nothing really"

Half of it was actually true; she did have homework and had to run to the library. But she didn't tell her sister about the other reason why she was at the corner of the library, on her knees on the ground acting all stealth-mode.

"Really?" Cake sounded in doubt.

"Yep, really" Fionna assured lowly.

"Okay, well…remember that if you have any troubles there I'm just a call away. Also, remember to give Mom and Dad a call alright? They don't wanna waste their good-earned effort if you don't ring them sometime" they chuckled at the last part "Okay Fi?"

"Gotcha sis, bye"

"Bye babykins~"

After hanging up, Fionna put her phone to her skirt pocket before breaking into another sigh of relief. Although she was at the far corner of the library, away from any windows or doors, and was a hundred percent sure that this was the last place he'd be looking for her - Well, not entirely a hundred. She'd say about…somewhere between 40 to 60 percent. The feeling of being a prey to Marshall Lee, which sounded highly ridiculous and far-out weird, still lingered around her.

"Well, Marshall's not so much of a bookworm isn't he?" she said to no one in particular, grabbing a random book from the shelf beside her.

"So, there's absolutely nothing I should worry about, right?" Fionna assured herself happily.

"Wrong" someone called from a neighboring shelf. This voice sounded smooth, raspy, and tangibly familiar that sends shivers down her spine.

_Was that? Nah, it can't be…can't it?_ Fionna thought, not sure which one to believe.

She hastily brought herself up, and peeked to the other shelf to be sure only to be shoved roughly against the wall dropping her book in the process.

"Wait, what're you- mph!" her attacker covered her mouth with his hand, keeping it shut and to not attract any unwanted attention.

"Shhh, we're in the library remember?" Marshall whispered to her face, smugly smiling at her.

Fionna's eyes narrowed at him, eyebrows furrowed. Funny that someone like Marshall Lee obeys simple library rules.

"What's with the disguise Fi?" asked Marshall, removing her fake moustache and glasses away.

She tried to retort back, only to remember his hand covering her mouth. She quickly swiped it away and crossed her arms, glaring heavily at him.

"What do you want Marshall?"

He met her gaze, her crystal blue orbs meeting his steely gray ones. His fang-like teeth showing as he chuckled, his hands on either side of her waist, height domineering hers making her feel so small and defenseless.

"Heh, don't act like you don't know Fi"

Fionna groaned quietly. Yeah, she knew why Marshall was man hunting her but she best decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Try me" Fionna challenged, earning a knowing grin from him.

As if on cue, his arms wrapped around her waist and leaned to her ear whispering to her in a seductive tone.

"You really want to try me Fi?" he asked, lightly licking the shell of her ear.

Fionna almost gasped, trying to push Marshall away from her. But because he was a dude and dudes are known to have more muscle and strength he didn't budge. Fionna almost gasped again when she felt a cool breeze from her stomach, only to be replaced by Marshall's warm hands stroking her stomach affectionately. Her almost gasps happened all thanks to her hand, clasping her mouth shut to not let any gasps be heard and a certain punk to be pleased by it.

Marshall mentally laughs at how hard Fionna was trying to keep in her sweet, sweet voice. No matter how much he nibbles her lower earlobe or how his hands glide higher and higher to her soft skin. The final straw came in when he latched his mouth to her neck, sucking hard a soft patch of skin. Fionna shuddered with pleasure, resting her chin on his broad shoulders and wrapping her arms around him, giving in to his temptation. Marshall smirked at his success, teeth biting unto her neck making her moan unto his shoulder then giving it a tantalizing lick to soothe the pain before sucking it again.

They were so lucky that they were far from everybody else and were surrounded by book shelves, and were at the far corner of the library. Because it would be tad awkward to run into them like that right?

"Marshall…" Fionna mumbled into his shoulder.

Hearing her say his name made him stop, he pulled away from her neck pleased with the new-found mark he left behind.

Fionna was flushing hard, so hard that it makes her chubby face so cute. He leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers. Nose touching, eyes locked on the other and their lips merely inches away from each other.

"Yes Fi?"

With a new found courage, Fionna steadily breathed out and wounded her arms around his neck closing the distance between them.

"You suck" she had told him before their mouth crushed.

Marshall already had his arms around her waist, crushing her to him. Meeting her fervor with his, laughing deep in his throat when he felt her trying to upstage him but failed miserably.

Their lips mashed angrily and eagerly to the other, his playful lips crushing over her sweet delicate ones. She was losing, but could care less.

Before she knew it, he had pinned her to the brick wall, spreading his hands on her lower back while his other massaged her scalp. The action causing Fionna to groan in approval and hold unto him, fisting both hands on his hair.

Wanting more of her, his slithering tongue wistfully made way to her mouth seeking for entrance of which he successfully did without her approval.

She tasted sweet, like candies and cakes. Probably she snacked up on those before she caught sight of him and ran off the cafeteria. Such a delicious, delectable taste, and it's only available in her sweet succulent lips.

Feeling her tongue, he coaxed against it dancing dangerously to an unknown beat. A beat so vicious and loud that it might have to combust. Their tongues danced and thrashed, making her moan loudly. But since they were in the library, she had tried her earnest to keep her voice down.

Without warning, Marshall broke off and stared at her intently, brooding a dark-like aura with his dark chuckle. Fionna's face flushed ten times the shade of red, scowling angrily at her errant boyfriend before her.

The two combinations made him snort and laugh up more, burying his face on her shoulders to keep his voice down. Nimble small hands angrily pried him away from her, but to no avail, he was strong. And the idea angered her further.

"You smell good Fi," he stated, inhaling her sweet scent.

She grumbled, rolling her eyes at his coyness.

"You're not still mad at me for making out with my girlfriend are ya?" he asked, raising his head from her shoulder to gaze into her blue orbs. Silently teasing her with his smug face, nudging her playfully with his hands.

"C'moooooooooooooooooooooooooon Fi" he whined.

Fionna shushed angrily at him, pressing a finger to her lips for emphasis. Peeking her head from their spot, sighing in relief when she found the old librarian sinking her teeth at some old novel.

Returning to Marshall, she was met with the most absurd yet downright adorable face she has ever encountered: the forgive me face. He had his eyes wide open, brows slanting, lips puckered up that quivered slightly, his hands clasped to each other to his chest inching before her.

"Marshall," oh no, she wanted to laugh. She had bit her lip to prevent that from happening. "knock it off"

But he only inched closer.

"Marsh-"

Inching closer, his musky cologne lingered her. Intoxicating her. Succumbing her to him.

_Damn him and his cologne. _

Their foreheads were touching, and he was still inching towards her. Beguiling her, she bit her lip harder to prevent a laugh to erupt. He was almost too cute to resist!

"Marshall, I mean it!" she whispered loudly.

Waywardly, he remained mute.

Refusing to say a word, and swore to speak if and only if his stubborn girlfriend forgave him.

Which was working, because soon enough she started to smile shyly at him. She smacked him playfully before being enveloped into his arms, forgetting about her anger towards him and just allowing his warmth to whole-heartedly forgive him.

"So we're awesome?"

She snorted, chuckling harder into his chest. Placing her feet on his, moving awkwardly.

"Fi?" he nudges sincerely.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde female nodded slowly into his chest. Dragging her head up to his to present her warmest smile.

"Yeah, we're awesome."

He smiles, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss.

"Just promise not to embarrass me like that _ever _again Marshall Lee" she warned, feeling the brick wall behind her.

He only smirked down at her, lifting her legs to wrap it around his waist.

"I won't make such promises," he says simply, kissing her throat "I just wanted to serenade to you wherever I go." Then he kisses her lips once more.

Oh if only he knew how embarrassed and angry she was when at him for being such a sweet, arrogant, prissy yet astounding boyfriend.

_Oh Marshall Lee, what am I gonna do with you?_

* * *

**OH! And another thing, after reading this fic go listen to Don't Run Away by James Tyler or Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. I am in conflict with myself, I can't decide which of the two is the suitable anthem for this OTP. GAWDWAI!?**

**trivia: the last line was taken off from Christian Grey of Fifty Shades trilogy. IT'S A DOWNTOEARTH AWESOME TRILOGY. REMOVE THE SEX AND IT'S AWESOME!**

**/shot**

**Review 'aight? bye**


End file.
